custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Person987
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? See the for general information and tips on getting started. For specific information on this wiki, try asking in the Bohrok Nest, or contact an administrator. :Ready to start? Check out the style manual and layout guide to start, and it is highly recommended to review all the policy pages as well. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team Hello, there, Person, i'm Crp11, a user on this wiki. Welcome, I've been on this wiki for some time now and am a respectable member of the community, and i know some stuff about what goes on around here, so if you have any questions about anything BIONICLE related, feel free to ask either myself or contact an administrator and we'd be happy to help. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 02:19, January 5, 2012 (UTC) It is fine to use official characters, in your stories, and you can create pages for official articles, just don't copy and paste from The BIONICLE Wiki, keep these pages within your story, and you can add the "Trueinfo" template if you need to. Also, name them properly, say I wanted to use Malum in one of my stories, and I wanted to create an article for my own versin of him, I would name the article "Malum (Crp11)", or "Malum (The Last Stand)", because he would be a character in my storyline The Last Stand. you can use the title of your storyline if you have one. If you don't, then you should use your username. Sone examples would be Ehlek (VNT) (named after user Vagra Nui Tales) and Zeon (BIONICLE: Ignition universe) Combat Robotic Prototype 11 03:01, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Person987, I just wanted to let you know that the "Somets" page was changed in order to not go against our Neutrality policy, basically saying that we canot state the alignment (good, evil) of any characters in our pages, just wanted to tell you, and if you have any other pages that say a character or something like that is "evil" or "good" or any other alignment, you should change that right away. Combat Robotic Prototype 11 23:42, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Transforming Characters Hey, Persn987, I don't mean to be such a spoil sport, but could you not create categories like "Transforming Characters." Its just that the wiki becomes cluttered up with categories that have little or no relevance to the character(s) itself. You might as well have categories for "flying characters" and "Characters who utilize guns." You see how disorganized things can be come. Don't worry, I myself have created some rather useless categories in the past. I hope you understand. Thank you, and welcome to the wiki. I'm sorry, but "Combine models" is also an irrelevant category. The categories on the wiki are made to make it easier to navigate, and according to protocol, are supposed be about the page, not the MOC. If you'd like more information on what you can and cannot do, I suggest you read the Policy. Re: Entry Lurch looks pretty cool. Your entry has been accepted! January 29, 2012 16:45 AM Invited Invited [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 00:38, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Here you are! Just add your sig to the list. Dark Hunter Contest The contest has ended and the voting has begun. Check it out here. Good luck! March 3, 2012 19:26 PM I'M A NEW WIKIA MEMBER!!! PLEASE!!! (I'M Thigger) Congrats! 13:37, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :( Yeah, I clicked show....Max the paranoid android (talk) 13:53, December 27, 2014 (UTC)